


That Doesn't Make Sense

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [30]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Popcorn, Shenko - Freeform, Sleeptalking, perfect day, snuggles, that makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie discovers Kaidan talks in his sleep and decides to talk back.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	That Doesn't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> For the MEFFW Sunday Sprint. I know I'm really late on this, but I was getting ready for bed when they posted the prompt & then I forgot about it. Better late than never, though, right?

It was a quiet day, just the two of them together on one of those rare occasions they happened to have the same day off. Allie and Kaidan lazed about in bed in the morning, ate breakfast, worked out, then wandered around the Citadel, not caring who saw or took pics and vids. The fact the media had labeled them the Galaxy's Ultimate Power Couple seemed kind of ridiculous to the both of them, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a big deal.

They caught up with James, Steve, Joker, and EDI for lunch, followed by some window shopping in the wards. A few hours and way too many credits spent in an arcade where Kaidan bested her at shooting games (“Because you can't Charge your way out of those,” he teased) while she kicked his ass at the puzzle games. Dinner at their favorite sushi place, then back to the apartment for a movie and some popcorn.

When it was all said and done, it was a mundane day, but just the kind of thing Allie loved to do. No meetings, no appointments, no reports to file or briefings to read. Just time spent doing nothing with the man she loved. They snuggled together in bed that night, getting caught up on their favorite fanfics, and Allie had to chuckle when she felt Kaidan's arm drop behind her and he let out a soft snore.

She tickled her fingers along his side and he huffed and muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” she asked. “I didn't catch it.”

“Purple,” he sighed. “The air's purple.”

She pressed her lips together and bit back a laugh, not wanting to wake him. Then she frowned, not sure if he said 'air' or 'hair'.

“Well, my eyes are purple,” she murmured, nestling against his chest.

“Know that,” he muttered. “Not those. Air. Pretty.”

Allie had never heard Kaidan talk in his sleep before, so she decided to have a bit of fun with it. “Purple, hm? Does it smell nice?”

Kaidan hummed and took a deep breath. “Like the moon.”

“The purple air smells like the moon?”

Another affirmative hum sighed past his lips.

“Kaidan, you know that makes no sense, right?”

“'Course it does.” He shifted his weight a bit and stroked her back. “Like you.”

“I smell like the moon?”

“Like purple.”

“I smell like purple?” It was all Allie could do to keep from laughing and waking him up.

“Mm hmm,” he answered. “Like it.”

“You like how I smell?” she asked.

“Mm hmm,” came the sleepy response. “Purple's nice. Not blue, but nice.”

“So blue isn't nice?” she prodded.

“Blue's great,” he answered. “Better'n purple.”

“Does the air ever turn blue?” Allie was really curious about what he'd eaten for him to have this bizarre conversation.

“Mm hmm. Lonely.”

“It's blue when you're lonely?”

“Mm hmm.” He shifted again and sighed. “Shimmery now.”

“The air is shimmery?”

He didn't answer, but another soft snore whispered past his lips. Allie waited a few moments before talking to him again.

“Is the air still purple?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he sighed, almost dreamy-like. “ 's Allie's favorite color.”

“You know you're talking to me, right?”

He pulled her tighter against him. “Love her. She loves purple. She'd love this.”

His voice trailed off and his arm fell slack against her back. Allie smiled against his chest, picturing in her mind what Kaidan might be seeing – maybe he was home in Vancouver, on the dock and there was a purple haze on everything. She had to admit, the idea was appealing and she wondered what it might look like in real life. Purple was definitely her favorite color, but she wondered if seeing it everywhere all the time might make it tiresome and boring.

Her smile grew when he kissed the top of her head and muttered again, but Allie left well enough alone. She had a feeling he wouldn't remember anything about his sleep-induced conversation, but she knew she'd have fun asking him about it the next morning just the same.


End file.
